No Regrets
by Leonaria Dragonbane
Summary: Abby mulls over things over a glass of wine as she watches Avi guarding the house.


Abby took another long gulp of the glass of wine in her hand. She sighed, and moved the curtains again. The damned van was still sitting there. She didn't know why Ray had him watching the house this time but it was annoying.

She wasn't sure what it was about Avi that just rubbed her the wrong way. The last time he was at the house, he'd threatened to physically restrain her. He hadn't, but the threat of physical violence made her angry...at least that is what she kept telling herself.

She took another long gulp from her wine glass, and tried to make out his face through the windshield. She just couldn't, but remembered the firm look in his steel blue eyes, and how it melted as she made her end run around him that day, something in that look stirred something in her.

Abby shook her head, trying to clear the alcohol and the unexplainable tingle in her nerve endings as she closed her eyes and let her drunken imagination go wild.

XXXXX

_"I can't let you leave." Avi's voice was low, and she felt it brush against her skin._

_"What are ya gonna do, tie me up?" Abby attempted to dodge past him, but he grabbed her arm, pulling her against his side, pinning both her arms against her side._

_"You know, that isn't a bad idea." There was a twinkle in his eye, and Abby trembled, somehow knowing he wasn't joking.  
><em>

"_Ray'll fire you." She hissed."_

"_I don't care." He said, his lips crashing down on hers. She felt the wall suddenly against her back, his body pressed against hers as his tongue warred with hers, and she suddenly relaxed, and reveled in the fell of his strong arms around her, his hands digging into her ass, his mouth leaving hers and trailing down her throat as her head rolled back, his teeth nipping at her collar bone. _

_She could feel him pressed against her, and she rolled her hips, eliciting a moan and even more pressure between her thighs. She wanted him inside her, and her hands began to move, she tried to push him back far enough to unfasten his belt, but he wouldn't let her. She felt him move, and suddenly she was on her back on the couch, and he was removing his belt. She moaned, but moved to push her jeans down her hips. _

XXXXXX

The front door slammed, and Ray walked into the kitchen. She glared at him.

"Who was it this time, the blonde?" She snapped.

"Shut the fuck up." He growled at her as he grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked toward the living room. She heard the TV come on and looked out the window again. The van was gone.

She finished her wine, and shouted "I'm getting a shower." As she headed for the stairs all she heard from the living room was a grunt.

She stripped out of her clothes, and tossed them into the laundry hamper. The water was steaming up the bathroom as she stepped into the hot spray. She lathered her hands with soap and started to run them leisurely over her skin.

XXXXXXXX

_She felt his hands stroking her skin, as he leaned her over the bench seat in the shower, she felt him slip inside her wet opening, slowly, almost painfully slow, as if for the very first time. He took his time; his wet hands cupping her breasts, fingers slowly teasing her nipples erect as he pulled out and began a slow rhythm that drove her crazy. Her body teetered on an edge he wouldn't let her fall over. She could hear him moaning her name in her ear, his mouth trailing down her neck, licking the sweat and water from the shower off her skin._

"_Oh fuck." She moaned, as one of his fingers slipped between her folds from the front, teasing her and pushing her even higher as she bucked back against him, demanding he speed up and let her cum. He ignored her demands, and her whole body seemed to go up in flames of frustration and burning need. _

XXXXXXXX

She heard Ray come into the bedroom and rinsed quickly and turned off the water. She was so damned hot and wet she'd even welcome Ray's rough fucking to get off at this point. She wrapped a towel around her body and stepped into the bedroom. It wasn't Ray.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped.

"Ray had to go to work. He wanted me to tell you. I'm sleeping downstairs." He was angry. She'd never seen Avi really angry before.

"Fine." She said, deliberately dropping the towel as she grabbed a pair of panties to slip into.

One second she was standing, the next she was on the bed, face down, and he was leaning over her.

"Don't think for a minute that cop can do anything for you I can't." He hissed. She felt him slide into her and she moaned. She couldn't stop it, her whole body exploded and she could hear a voice screaming, and knew it was hers.

"At least you know who's fucking you." He hissed, thrusting harder. She knew all right, her whole body knew. Jim couldn't do this for her, Ray couldn't do this for her. She felt her body ready to explode again, and felt his hands on her hips, holding her in place as he pounded into her. When Ray did this it hurt, but with him it was perfect, so perfect she screamed again.

"AVI! Damn you, don't you fuckin' stop." She felt like her entire world shattered and fell apart, and slowly pulled itself together with a sudden realization. Avi was pissed about Jim. He was pissed at her for having an affair, not because of Ray, but because HE was hurt.

"Fuck you." He ground into her ear, just as he hit his climax and with one last powerful thrust shot everything he had deep inside her.

He pulled out, and she felt him pull away.

"Avi, wait…" She said as she pushed herself up off the bed, but he was gone. She knew he'd go to the living room, and sit on the couch all night, like he always did when Ray needed him to watch the family, guard the family…but tonight she knew she wouldn't sleep. Not until she took care of a few things.

She picked up her phone from the nightstand and dialed a number.

"Jim." She said softly into the phone.

"Yeah."

"I can't do this anymore." She whispered.

"What? Why? The kids?" She could hear the hurt in his voice.

"No. I just can't."

"Abby…"

"I'm sorry." She hung up the phone.

She dialed another number and waited. She didn't know if he'd pick up or not.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?"

"Everything."

"So fuckin' what, Abby." Ray snapped.

"I want a divorce."

"Fine…call Ezra, I really don't care." Ray said.

"Ray…"

"Fuck off, Abby." Ray hung up.

She stood up slowly, and pulled on the panties that had landed on the floor. She pulled on a night gown and robe and walked down the stairs. She was right; he was sitting in the living room with the lights out, his gun sitting where he could reach it.

"Avi."

"Go to hell." He snapped.

"Avi, please. I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Get your ass back upstairs." He turned his head to look at her, and she could see the steel in his expression in the moonlight.

"I broke up with Jim." She whispered.

"I don't give a fuck."

"I love you."

"Go to…" He stopped.

"I do. I don't know when it started, but I do." She was crying, sitting on the bottom step. "I told Ray I want a divorce."

"If you think I…" he started.

"I don't. But I wanted you to know." She stood up and walked back up the stairs, tears flowing down her cheeks.

She turned back the comforter on the bed and slipped between the sheets. She'd lost everything tonight, but somehow felt so much lighter.

She felt someone sit down on the other side of the bed.

"Damn you, woman." He growled, as he slipped into bed with her. He pulled her across his chest and let her cry. "I love you too."

She didn't know what the morning would bring, but for that moment, she didn't worry about it.


End file.
